The present invention relates to a frequency deviation measuring apparatus and, more particularly, to a frequency deviation measuring apparatus whereby the deviation between a preset frequency (hereinafter referred to as a center frequency) and a measured frequency is displayed with a preset resolution.
For evaluating the revolution performance of a motor which drives a rotary member used in a video tape recorder (VTR), a compact disk player (CD), a digital audio tape recorder (DAT), or similar electronic equipment, there has been proposed an effective method according to which an output obtained by superimposing an external disturbance on the output of an oscillator which drives the motor is used to drive the motor and a variation in the frequency generator output proportional to the rotating speed of the motor is measured by means of, for example, a delta F (.DELTA.F) measuring apparatus.
Yet the delta F measuring apparatus is not commercially available and its measured data lacks objectivity unless its rating is defined.